1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a lithium battery, and a lithium battery including the electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lithium batteries have drawn significant attention as power sources for small portable electronic devices. Lithium batteries using an organic electrolyte have greater energy density and a discharge voltage about twice that of batteries using an aqueous alkali electrolyte.
In lithium batteries, lithium-transition metal oxides, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (where 0<x<1), which have a structure that allows intercalation of lithium ions, are mainly used as cathode active materials. Various forms of carbonaceous materials, such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which allow intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, have been used as anode active materials.
As lithium batteries are increasingly used in high-temperature environments, there has been an increasing need to improve the stability of the lithium batteries. A common way to improve the safety of lithium batteries is by using a flame-resistant electrolyte. However, the use of the flame-resistant electrolyte may lower the output power and lifetime of the lithium battery while increasing its operating time. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved electrolyte.